What they don't know won't hurt them
by LadyDruellaBlack
Summary: Bellatrix and Lucius spend some 'quality time' together. This is what they get up to. Warning- smut.


**I might turn this into a multi-chapter, who knows? ****Reviews are gladly accepted. Please do it. I'm lonely.**

Bellatrix smirked as she stroked Lucius' leg with her own under the dining table, with both their spouses oblivious. She was determined to make him squirm under her power. What she didn't know was that he had a burning desire for her, and had done since their short fling in third year, which had ended abruptly when Rodolphus came on the scene. Narcissa was well and truly in love with her husband, and assumed the lust in his eyes was there for her, and certainly not her sister.

Bellatrix mumbled an excuse to leave the dining room and stood up, having not touched her meal. Lucius followed shortly after, complaining he had stacks of work to finish. He practically ran into Bellatrix's guest room, and opened the door to find her sat childishly on the edge of her and Rodolphus' perfectly made bed, kicking her legs and grinning. She smirked and raised her eyebrows as he entered.

"someone's eager," she purred as she hopped off of the bed. She slowly walked towards him, trapping him between her petite body and the wall.

"I want you, you know, and I _will _have you," she spoke lowly, nipping at his earlobe playfully. Lucius was more than happy to fulfil her demands; in fact, he had needed her ever since her dainty fingers had brushed his crotch as he passed her by to take his seat for dinner.

"Bellatrix, take my clothes off!" he growled as he ran his hands gently down the sides of her body, appreciating her perfect curves. Bellatrix nodded and bit her lip in excitement; she loved it when her man would take control of her, something she had taught Rodolphus to do over the years. She rubbed his shoulders with her palms as she pushed away his jacket. It fell to the floor as she slowly moved downwards unbuttoning his crisp white shirt, letting that too fall away. She kissed his toned chest and nuzzled his neck while she felt his strong arms around her. The romantic moment ended as she sunk to her knees, undoing his trousers and pulling them to the floor for him to step out of. She playfully squeezed his erection through his grey boxers and hooked her fingers to the waistband to yank them down impatiently, her eyes growing wide at the sight of him fully exposed to her, inches from her lips. Without hesitation she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his tip, causing him to gasp and tangle his hands in her wild curls. The pulling of her hair spurred Bellatrix on, and very slowly, she took him deeper, humming on him when his grip on her tightened. She very slowly, teasingly slowly, she moved her head, gripping his hips roughly. He released his seed into her mouth with a grunt, and after swallowing all he gave, Bellatrix pouted up at him.

"Did you like that Lucius? Am I better than my sister?" she asked him softly, stroking his thighs lightly.

"I wouldn't know," He smirked, running his fingers through her hair to untangle them, "Now _please_ Bellatrix. Let me show you how a real man behaves in bed."

"I was getting rather impatient waiting for you to ask. All you have to do is fix our problem. You see, I am wearing clothes, and too many considering the situation, where you,+ you aren't. If you can fix that, you can do whatever you so desire with me," she purred, failing to hide her excited grin.

"Of course my Bella, I'd be honoured." He smirked back, lifting her up by her shoulders to stand at her short full height. He turned her around to unlace her tight black corset, struggling with the laces; Narcissa never wore her corsets for fashion, only to please her mother. As soon as her corset fell to the floor, he gathered up her many skirts in his arms and pulled them over her head as quickly as he could, his desperation was getting the better of him. He threw the dress carelessly to the floor and immediately let his hands roam her almost fully exposed body, flying to her large breasts, where he left all cares for his wife behind, and pleasured her as she had pleasured him, whilst kissing her shoulder blades. Bellatrix panted and sighed, her ability to form words suddenly gone. She didn't need to put her husband out of her mind, of course they did love each other, but he was as reckless as her, and she pretended not to know about all of his mistresses. Lucius slowly slid his hands down her sides, causing her breath to catch in her throat, hooking his thumbs onto her red lace thong, pulling it slowly down her legs, kissing her body as he moved downwards. As she stepped out of them, she turned to face him, purring "lock the door," as she nipped at his bottom lip. Lucius turned and flicked the lock on the door, wandlessly casting a silencing charm on the walls as he did it. He turned back and leant down to kiss Bellatrix hungrily, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist to carry her to the bed. She groaned impatiently, growing bored of watching him gaze into her eyes- he loved her more than anyone else in his life, but she just needed someone to 'entertain' her; she was growing bored of Rodolphus. He climbed on the bed after her, settling above her and balancing all his weight on his right arm. Bellatrix leant up to kiss him desperately as he slowly pushed into her, filling her completely. He carried on slowly, finding her tortured moans highly arousing. She growled at him, her eyes filled with need, and he knew she needed more. He picked up the pace and nipped at her neck until with a force he didn't know she owned, Bellatrix flipped them over so she was on top of him, smirking in victory. She lowered herself back onto him, her mouth parting as she did so. She moved her hips on him, gasping as he thrust upwards, matching her pace. She leaned forwards and grasped his shoulders, and the perfect angle sent her crazy, pleasure overcame her and all of her muscles clenched as she came. She gasped and writhed, but seconds later went limp above Lucius, who was still thrusting into her. Bellatrix's climax brought Lucius' along, and soon after he spilled himself deep into her. She collapsed beside him contentedly, even allowing herself to drape her arm over his chest in her post-orgasmic bliss. They heard footsteps coming up the marble staircase and shot each other a worried look- scrambling to cover themselves with the bed sheets. There was a timid knock on the door, obviously Narcissa's. Lucius quickly removed the silencing charm.

"Bella, have you seen Lucius about, I can't seem to find him?" the young blonde spoke incredibly well compared to the two inside the room. Bellatrix cringed and conjured up a decent lie.

"He's out in Knockturn Alley. I was supposed to tell you but I fell asleep." She called out to her sister, and Lucius grinned.

"Thank you Bellatrix. What on earth have you been doing in your bedroom alone for so long anyway?" she asked innocently. Bellatrix weaved an annoyed tone into her voice, which wasn't hard- Narcissa was keeping her from Lucius.

"I _was_ sleeping, and I'd like to carry on if you don't mind!" she growled, and Lucius almost let a chuckle escape him. Luckily, he managed to contain himself until Narcissa left, making a noise of disapproval and strutting down the stairs.

Once they were sure Narcissa wouldn't return, their lips crashed together for a final time, but Bellatrix quickly pulled away, realising Rodolphus would have gone home without her, and would be getting suspicious. She bolted up and silently got dressed, only turning to look at Lucius as she disapparated. She smiled sadly at him, but before she left, smirked and winked, pointing to something she had managed to leave on the bedside table without him noticing.


End file.
